


One Track Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, spirituality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	One Track Mind

* * *

Hathaway and Lewis are attending the wedding of a colleague and the reading from the Letter of Paul the Apostle to the Corinthians 1:13 causes James to reflect.  Being in love, his thoughts are focused in one direction only. __

 ** _If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal_ -**

What does that make me, with my Latin, Greek and Hebrew?    What good is all that book-learning if I am completely alone and unable to give?

 

 

 _  
**And if I have prophetic powers, and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, and**   
_

“Too clever by half, Hathaway, so sharp you’ll cut yourself …” I can hear his gruff voice taking the piss out of my understanding and knowledge, and he’s right – what good does it do me half of the time?

 

 _  
**if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains, but have not love, I am nothing**   
_

 

Well that’s me out, bugger all faith left these days, but I do have love, one very special love, even if it seems to be completely one-sided.

  


_**If I give away all I have, and if I deliver up my body to be burned,**_ ** _but have not love, I gain nothing._**  

 

My body?  Well that is up for debate – I’d deliver up my body to him… willingly.  Masochism, probably, but I’d do that for love too.  Give away all I have – yes I would, what the hell do I have anyway apart from a very expensive guitar and a very empty flat?

  

 

 _  
**Love is patient and kind;**   
_

 

 Yes, he’s very patient and kind with me most of the time even though I know I can be a bloody know-it –all, smug bastard, and I’m patient with him, I can’t be anything else, I love him and that’s what love does to you.

 

 

  _ **love does not envy or boast**_

No, he’s modest; he always gives me credit for anything I’ve achieved on my own, he doesn’t have an ounce of envy in him.

  


_  
**it is not arrogant or rude**   
_

Rude, he can be sometimes but that is just his nature, and never arrogant, I’m the arrogant one but he puts up with that too.

  


_  
**It does not insist on its own way**   
_

 

Yes, he does, but that’s because he knows better than me where police work is concerned. 

 

 

 **_it is not irritable or resentful_**

 

Irritable yes, he gets quite shirty with me a lot of the time but maybe I deserve it.  Resentful – no, I think he sees how I feel and he accepts it, maybe even flattered by it.

  
_  
**it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth**   
_

 

Well that’s policemen for you!  There is only one truth I’d like him to see …

 _  
**Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.**   
_

He’s borne a lot of things, his wife’s death, estrangement from his son.  Don’t know what he believes now, if anything and if he hopes, no idea what he hopes for, wish it was the same as I hope for endlessly. 

 

  


_  
**Love never ends**   
_

 

Oh God I so sincerely hope that’s true.

  


_  
**As for prophecies, they will pass away; as for tongues, they will cease; as for knowledge, it will pass away**   
_

 

Yes, all my studies and cleverness will all be for nothing in the end if I don’t have him.

  


_  
**When I was a child, I spoke like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I gave up childish ways**   
_

That is directed squarely at me – get over it, Hathaway, grow up and learn to love properly, not letting your childhood dictate your adult life all the time.

  


_**WhenI became a man, I gave up childish ways**  _ 

 

That too, leave the past behind and get on with your life.  Break free from that endless guilt and go for what you really want.

 

 

  
_  
**For now we see in a mirror dimly, but then face to face.**   
_

 

I didn’t understand what was happening to me in the past, but now it’s my own decision, if I go for it or not.

 _  
**So now faith, hope, and love abide, these three; but the greatest of these is love.**   
_

And like a whisper at the end of that line, Will McKewan’s words coming back to me as they so often do “Love is never wrong.”

 

 

 

As they stand to sing the Alleluia and hear the Gospel, James is sure now of what he has to do. 


End file.
